Tears From Velvet Eyes
by white pedal
Summary: Serenity and Mai meet each other again after ten years.


**I thought this would be a goog one shot.**

**Enjoy:)**

Serenity was walking through the mall looking for a certain store. She was looking all over until she went wide eyed in accomplishment.

The maternity gown shop.

Serenity smiled as she looked down and began to rub her already large belly. She now seven months pregnant with her and Tristan's first child, she was overjoyed when she found out. Tristan was doing what ever it took to make sure his wife had a healthy and successful pregnancy, he is happy about the baby but was constantly worried something might happen. So he took extreme measures in their home to make sure Serenity was healthy to avoid a miscarriage, stillbirth and the baby being born with health problems.

He put nothing but vegetables and fruit in her diet, making a sleep schedule for her to rest and he even offered to do the hard house work while she sits on the sofa with her feet up.

Though when he's not around she would eat some chocolate, do most of the house work he didn't do yet (but would not clean the roof or basement for the sake of her babies health) and today she was shopping for a new maternity dress. She figured she treat herself since she was working so hard not doing anything for her husbands sake.

After all, doing nothing can be very tiring.

As she went through the isle's she found a pink summer gown that was loose enough for her belly. She picked up and put it on top of her body.

"This is cute!" Serenity said, as she put it over her shoulder she went over to the next line. That was she accidentally bumped into someone, she stumbled back a bit and then regained her balance.

"Oh! I'm so sorry are you alright!?" she exclaimed, she saw another mom to be regaining her balance as well. The other woman was taller than Serenity, she was wearing a long purple tank top that was almost dress like with her large pregnant stomach bulging outwards. She had a pair of black spandex and white sandals and she had a white purse over her shoulder and was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. To Serenity's surprise the woman had long blonde hair that curled in locks.

It wasn't until she took off her glasses to reveal her purple violet eyes that made Serenity's heart stop.

"Serenity?" Mai said in surprise, Serenity brought herself back into reality and answered back.

"Mai!? Oh my gosh I haven't seen you for ten years!" And then Serenity and Mai stared at each other in utter disbelief as they saw the mountains on their stomach. Mai looked up and smiled.

"Well, looks like someone has a little bun in the oven!" Mai exclaimed, Serenity smiled brightly at the thirty-four year old beautiful woman.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Serenity went to hug Mai, but something was in her way. She looked down and flushed as she saw her big belly collided with Mai's. Serenity put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"Hehe, sorry!" Serenity said embarrassed, Mai just giggled a bit.

"That's one of the challenges of pregnancy honey, so what are you doing in these parts?"

"Dress shopping of course! You?"

"What can I say, even as a future mom I love to shop. Besides I need a new wardrobe to make me look good, both in age and pregnancy...but hopefully I won't need them for long If I manage to burn off the weight...which could take a while since I'm in my thirties now" Mai said with a stiff face. Serenity blinked and laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, I know you'll get your figure back after." Serenity got an idea.

"Hey! How about we spend the day together! We can shop and catch up on lost time!" Mai looked at Serenity in confusion, but smiled.

"Sure, sounds great"

* * *

Serenity and Mai were now at the food court. They ordered some ice cream from the dessert isle as their food cravings kicked in, they ate in delight and talked about their lives.

"So your married to Taylor now are you?" Mai asked, Serenity nodded happily.

"Yes, he is the sweetest man alive!" Serenity looks at Mai "So, who are you with?"

Mai paused when Serenity asked. Mai wasn't so sure how to answer that.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Mai asked, Serenity looked in question.

"Yeah..well since you're pregnant I thought you with a guy now...is there something wrong?"

"No no!" Mai said quickly "It's just...well...I'm not with him anymore" Serenity went wide eyed in shock.

"Really? Was he abusive? He didn't want the baby?" Serenity grew concerned.

"No he was a great guy, and really wanted the baby, it's just that.." Mai looked away a bit with a sad look on her face.

"He..he died" Serenity went wide eyed, then she had a sad loo as well.

"Mai I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to as, it's just I thought..." Mai stopped the girl and looked at her with reassurance.

"It's alright Serenity, you didn't know. Besides If I was in your shoes I'd asked the same question too about who the baby daddy is too."

"...Was he good to you Mai?" Mai gave Serenity a small smile.

"The best" Serenity gasped and held her stomach, Mai was startled by this and thought something was wrong.

"You alright? You're not going into labor are you?" Mai asked, Serenity was suddenly happy.

"No! The baby's kicking! Feel!" Serenity took Mai's hand and placed it on her stomach. Mai was shocked as she felt the little kick.

"It's very active today" Serenity giggled. Mai smiled lightly.

'It sure is, so do you know what you're having?" Serenity shook her head.

"I want it to be a surprise, do you know?" Mai gave the same shook.

"Same" Mai rubbed her belly, then she winced as her baby gave her a hard kick. She gave her belly a mock glare and raised her eyebrow.

"But by the way it's kicking my insides like it's playing soccer my guess it's a boy"

Serenity felt Mai's stomach and felt another powerful kick. She gasped.

"Wow, that's a powerful kick, you can tell the baby will be strong" Mai rubbed her belly and sighed, but smiled at her belly.

"_Just like it's old man"_

" How about we introduce them?" Serenity stood up, Mai wasn't sure about what she meant.

"Lets put our stomachs together Mai"

Mai was a bit perplexed. But for her friends sake she stood up and put her belly together with hers.

"Say hello you two" Serenity sweetly, suddenly Mai no longer felt the powerful kick. Now she felt the baby's hand at the middle of her belly, meanwhile Serenity's baby did the same.

It's as if the babies were trying to touch each other.

But they were inside their mothers so they were far from each others grasp. Mai smirked.

"Serenity, by how your baby just calmed down my little trouble maker inside me I think your gonna have a girl"

"Why do you say that Mai" The two women parted and sat back down.

"Because my baby was relaxed when it was next to your baby, it definitely had the woman's touch." She winked. Serenity blinked and the smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"Well if you're having a boy and I'm having a girl maybe they'll date in the future" Serenity laughed, then Mai added.

"And maybe one day they'll get married and we'll be in laws." Mai laughed. Serenity looked at her watch and put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh no! Tristan will be home in an hour! I got to home before he does! If he see's I'm gone he's going to panic!" Mai crossed her arms.

"He doesn't control you Serenity, you have every right to go were you want to, pregnant or not."

"I know but he doesn't want anything to happen to me and the baby." Serenity smiles at Mai and hugs her goodbye. After Serenity left Mai was left with her thoughts. She looks down at her stomach.

_Mai look out! _

Memories were flooding her mind, then she remembered his gentle touch on her belly and that was the last time they were together.

_M' sorry lil' mate, but it looks like I won't get ta see ya' grow up_

Mai remembered his last words to the child.

_You be good f'r your mummy okay? She's the only you got now and you 'ave to look after each other an' support one anotha_

Tears were filling her eyes.

_Ya gonna 'ave to be strong...because this world will kill ya if ya let it_

The last word he said to her tore it.

_I love you Mai_

Mai began to sob silently at the table while her hand was on her belly, she looks u an wiped her eyes. She looks at her stomach.

"It's you and me against the world now kid"

**The end:(**


End file.
